


Shield and Maiden

by RunRabbitRun



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Chivalry, Cunnilingus, Dick Jokes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif is a badass warrior, but in the bedroom she likes to be treated like a Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield and Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the kink meme: _Sif wants someone who'll treat her like a warrior and equal in battle but like a maiden in bed. (As long as they're okay with her topping every so often, too)_

Gently, Sif thumbed over the greenish bruise on Loki's bicep. She'd bested him handily in the ring that day, about a week ago, but he'd put up a wily fight as always. From his position between her legs, Loki smiled up at her from beneath his lashes.

"Fond memories, my Lady?" he asked, unlacing and slowly pulling off her one remaining boot.

"Mmm, yes. I like you beneath me in the ring if not in bed."

"You enjoy my surrender?" Loki laughed, knowing well what the answer would be. He only pouted ridiculously when Sif smacked him on the shoulder.

"A man that surrenders in the ring is not worthy to be my opponent in other areas," she declared, marvelously imperious.

Loki reached up to loosen the laces of her trousers, and hooked his thumbs into the waistband. He pulled them down slowly, his fingers casting lovingly over the bluish marks he'd left on her thighs from their sparring session not one hour before. "I'd never insult you so, you know that. How little you must think of me."

The supple leather of Sif's trousers peeled away from milky skin, dotted here and there with small scars and bruises, tokens from battles won. Sif was proud of them, and so Loki pressed a doting fingertip or a lavish kiss on each mark as he pulled her leggings down and off. Next came her stockings, longer than a man's but made of the same thick knit rather than the delicate silken weave favored by most ladies. He rolled them off her calves. Gods how he loved her calves, so tapered and muscular. And her feet, he loved them too: he loved her calluses and he loved how dainty they were, how their small size contrasted with Sif's long, strong legs, her broad shoulders, her height.

He enjoyed especially how her toes would curl and her heels would dig into his back as he loved her.

"You take so long," Sif whined as Loki took his sweet time in unbuckling and unlacing the straps and leather bindings holding her armored tunic tight to her torso.

"You enjoy it," he teased, pressing kisses to revealed skin. "You like to play the delicate maiden with me."

Sif huffed but she smiled a little giddily as well. It was true: she was a warrior on the field, in the ring, among the soldiers. But here, in Loki's rooms she desired to be treated like the Lady she was. The Blunders Three would never be able to separate Warrior Sif from Lady Sif and Thor... Thor seemed unable to conceive of _Lady_ Sif at all. If Loki didn't know better he'd think that Thor was unaware that Sif was, in fact, female and not just an unusually slender and pretty man. Loki knew Warrior Sif; he'd sparred with her in the Ring and out it of hundreds of times since the two of them were old enough to walk. He beaten and been beaten by her more times than he could count. he knew her face when she fought, her wild grins and shouts of battle lust.

But unlike their friends, he knew Lady Sif just as well. Lady Sif who dressed carefully and exquisitely for every formal event. Lady Sif who actually _did_ know how to sew and spin at least passably, thank you very much. Lady Sif who loved to swept up in his arms and borne down onto a bed (or a couch, or in the bath, or on the grass under the sheltered copse of willow trees on the northwestern edge of the garden)...

"I can hear you thinking," Sif said, interrupting Loki's fingers at her underbodice's lacing. "Stop it and come here." She undid the lacings of her underthings quick as you please and pulled off the light chemise, leaving Loki to pull down her short bloomers, exposing her completely to the air and the warm, late-afternoon light.

Obligingly he crawled up the bed and lay alongside her, taking her chin in one hand and turning her to face him. They kissed long and lazily; they both had several hours before their next respective appointments, so they took their time. Loki buried his face in Sif's neck and bit lightly at her throat and shoulder, drawing pleased shudders from his Lady. He wound his fingers into her hair (her hair, the thick, silken expanse of it, so much more beautiful dark than it ever was when it was gold).

Sif tugged impatiently at his tunic, pulling it up high around his waist and running her hands up his bare back. "Get undressed, you fiend, take this off now," she demanded, but Loki was occupied with her breasts, licking first one and then the other nipple, then drawing the left into his mouth to suckle and scrape at it with his teeth while he stroked and lightly pinched the right with his long fingers.

Sif groaned and pressed herself to Loki's mouth. Silver tongue indeed.

Loki chuckled and gave her nipple an affectionate nip before sitting up and pulling his tunic and undershirt over his head in a single pull that showed off his lean, long form. Sif, having grown up right alongside the princes, had seen both Loki and Thor naked more times than she could remember. But they were children then, unbothered by taboos and the requirements of dignity. They were adults now, restricted by rules of polite society, and so Sif relished every chance she got to look upon Loki's bare body.

Thor could have those girls swooning over his thick arms and massive chest, Sif would take Loki's whiplike, taut body over his brother's bulging muscles any day. She ran her hands over his flat stomach and Loki didn't resist the urge to preen a little at her attentions.

"Hmm, one might wonder who is the woman here, what with your vanity," Sif said.

"I'm not the one who wears embroidered underthings," Loki shot back, bending over Sif to snatch up her bloomers (that did indeed bear little pink and yellow roses stitched into the waistband) and drape them over her face.

Sif laughed outright and batted her shorts away, reaching up to pinch at Loki's nipple.

"So rowdy! Is that what you wish for, my Lady?" he asked gleefully after he'd gotten her to stop pinching him.

"What I want," Sif growled, "Is for you to pay me my due respect as a Lady of the court and acquiesce to my needs."

"You're a very difficult woman, you know that?" Loki grumbled, but he was grinning. He started on his belt while Sif lounged, enjoying the view and the feel of Loki's silken comforters against her skin. Perhaps she'd say yes whenever Loki got around to asking for her hand, if only for the unlimited access to his silk bedlinens. Loki took off his belt and worked his trousers and breeches off of his hips in short, jerky motions.

Sif allowed herself a good, _long_ look at what lay between Loki's legs.

Well, she'd marry him for that too, she supposed.

Fully nude, Loki lay himself on top her her, and she parted her legs invitingly.

"Hello there." She said.

"Hello," he replied, and ducked his head down between her legs.

This was probably his favorite part of her body; the sweet, secret, softness of her. Something that she only let him have. He pressed the flat of his tongue along her center and dragged upwards. He nipped her clit , teasing, before moving back to her outer fold and licking, suckling, and teasing, always teasing.

She yanked on his hair.

"Shhh, we've got time." he soothed, and kissed her thigh. He went back to his task, moving slowly towards her clit, lavishing attention on her less sensitive parts.

Sif groaned and twined her fingers with his where they rested on her hip. The other hand tangled itself in her hair, her nails scratching across her scalp and not heading south to pull Loki's hair again to get him to hurry up, dammit.

He pushed one of his long fingers into her. Her hand leapt from her head down to his, petting, pulling, urging.

"Oh, Gods..."

He laughed. She pinched his ear.

He gave her another finger and curled them, sucking on her inner labia and finally moving up to her clit, licking like a kitten. Her hips jumped and she pressed down on the back of his head, but he had the upper hand and continued at his maddeningly slow pace.

And then, just when she was adapting to his rhythm, he _bit_ her, and she came on his tongue. Her climax rolled out in waves from in between her legs, spreading from her center to fade out, tingling, in the soles of her feet.

He slunk back up alongside her, looking very much like the snake who caught the rabbit. He politely wiped his mouth on the back of his hands before he kissed her again. Her fingers, a little shaky from her orgasm, threaded into his hair and stayed there, stroking the soft curls that he very rarely let show. It was unfortunate, Sif thought as one of the loose loops curled around her finger, as she did so love his curls.

Loki shifted to lie more comfortably between Sif legs and reached back one hand and then the other, to take hold of her calves and wrap them around his waist. His cock brushed tantalizingly against Sif's clit and she mmmmed, smiling languidly.

Loki deftly plucked her hands from his hair (now mussed beyond help, the waves falling freely around his neck and face) and twined his fingers with hers, pushing her hands down and trapping them against the mattress on either side of her head.

"Oh, are we playing this game?" she said, blinking her eyes in mock innocence.

"I don't know, are we?" Loki answered nipping her bottom lip. Sis pressed her hands up against Loki's, making a very cursory effort at freeing herself. They both knew well that if she wanted to, she could have her hands free in a half-instant. But she relaxed, allowing Loki to restrain her, and wrapped her thighs more securely about his hips.

"Ooh, don't hurt me, prince Loki," she said in a perfect deadpan "I am but a maiden, helpless before your great manly spearcock."

"Oh no, don't say that," Loki moaned, burying his face into her neck "I'll go soft, I swear." He huffed laughter into her hair.

Sif giggled but didn't go on and Loki regained himself. He bit her neck lightly and let go of one of her hands to position himself against her. With a smooth roll of his hips, he was inside.

Sif had had lovers before Loki, but none had felt as _good_ as he did. She whispered _yes_ and pulled him to her with her newly freed hand, kissing him soundly.

They made love slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. Loki eventually released Sif's other hand and she wrapped herself around him like ivy. He returned the gesture, and soon there was barely enough room for him to thrust, they held each other so closely. So they rocked together gently, Loki taking every opportunity to kiss Sif's mouth, her neck, her hair.

Loki climaxed and rolled off. He reached again to tuck his hand between Sif's legs but she nudged him away and finished herself off as he watched with sleepy green eyes. When she finished, he smiled and then laughed when her ecstatic moan ended on a yawn.

They had all afternoon to do as they pleased, and so a nap seemed in perfect order.


End file.
